Dance with the Devil
by Pastel-Castel-Writes
Summary: Lady Kirkland and Sir Bonnefoy have a very strained relation ship, tonight it all ends Rated T for violence


_**Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin **_

_**I do not own Hetalia nor do I own any rights to the song**_

_**I do own this plot idea and this story**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>England 1707<strong>_

_**Winter Ball**_

_**Here I stand,**_  
><em><strong>Helpless and left for dead.<strong>_

Blood stained her pearl white dress as she laid motionless on the ground, the light leaving her blue eyes. Her attacker stood just a few feet from her, a blood covered dagger at hand. "Au revoir Mademoiselle Kirkland." He stated as he turned heel and left the woman on the blood stained floor.

**_Close your eyes,_**  
><strong><em>So many days gone by.<em>**  
><strong><em>Easy to find what's wrong,<em>**  
><strong><em>Harder to find what's right.<em>**

_The night was filled with loud chatter and loud music playing. Dancing, dancing for hours on end in shoes she could barely walk in. She had to put on a good show for diplomats from other countries to build better bonds. Her strawberry vanilla curls and blue eyes had to do their best to win the men over along with her dancing abilities and the fact she was an educated woman. She longed to see one man who always appeared, but hours passed and he did not appear._

_**I believe in you,**_  
><em><strong>I can show you that<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can see right through<strong>_  
><em><strong>All your empty lies.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't stay long,<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this world so wrong.<strong>_

_"You are allowed to go home now Lady Kirkland, there is a carriage outside." The queen stated, "You did good, thank you." A relieved smile crossed the nation's lips, "Anything for you my beloved Queen. I can never deny a request from you. Please have a lovely night and sleep well." lady Kirkland turned to her ruler and bowed in respect, keeping her head bowed as she did so. She turned and began to walk towards the staircase_

_"You should stop waiting for him, he wont return. Its hard to hear but please understand." The queen suddenly spoke, "You wont see him again seeing that he left you with that demon child back in the new world." _

_The words made her throat tighten and burn as she heard them from her queen, "Of course your majesty...I will keep that in mind." her steps quickened as she left the castle, going to the carriage she was provided as transportation to her home. _

_The coachman opened her door as she got in, but she was unaware of the man sitting in her carriage as she got in._

_**Say goodbye,**_  
><em><strong>As we dance with<strong>_  
><em><strong>The devil tonight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you dare look at<strong>_  
><em><strong>Him in the eye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>As we dance with<strong>_  
><em><strong>The devil tonight.<strong>_

_"Why... Why now of all times?"_

_His lavender eyes stared down at her as she got in, though she avoided his gaze. The coachman closing the door before going to his position and having the horse start to trot off._

_"I 'ave some unfinished business with vous. Do not worry it will not take long once we get to your home." His voice was heavy and his breath smelt of bitter French wines. His clothes were cleaned along with his hair, which was very unusual for him._

_**Trembling,**_  
><em><strong>Crawling across my skin.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feeling your cold, dead eyes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stealing the life of mine.<strong>_

_Lady Kirkland looked away from his figure, keeping her gaze at the passing homes and trees, "What do you want Bonnefoy... Are you here to mess with my mind?" She did her best to hide how happy she was to see him after many months." _

_"Z'it is about the colonies. I know I said I did not want Canada back but, " He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "I want them back." _

_"Like hell you arent! You called them a 'Useless wasteland'! You do not get to do that, they need a stable home a a good mother!" _

_"I will do as I want, just like when I said I loved you."_

"_**I believe in you, I can show you that. I can see right through All your empty lies. I won't last long, In this world so wrong.**_. _Bonnefoy get out of my carriage this instant! Christopher get him out of my carriage this instant!" she shouted as the vehicle stopped, causing her to lurch forward slightly, giving Bonnefoy to use her as a hostage._

_Right when he opened the door, Christopher saw Lady Kirkland with a dagger to her neck, "If I was vous, you would start this carriage again British pig-dog." Bonnefoy hissed. _

_"Like I care as if you take my life! You know what will happen." Lady Kirkland didnt move, but gave Christopher a look to go back to his seat and keep the carriage moving. _

_**Say goodbye,**_  
><em><strong>As we dance with<strong>_  
><em><strong>The devil tonight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you dare look at<strong>_  
><em><strong>Him in the eye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>As we dance with<strong>_  
><em><strong>The devil tonight.<strong>_

_Bonnefoy kept his grip on her as they approached her home. The carriage door opened as he forced Lady Kirkland out, now moving his blade so it was pressed against her back, not trusting the coachman if he made a move._

_"Open my door and let us in Christopher." Her voice broke the still silence as they walked to the door._

_"But my lady-"_

_"No buts, do as I say or I will have you put on trial." _

_"Y-yes my lady." He immediately went to her door, unlocking then opening it to let in the Englishwoman and Frenchman._

_"You are free to go." _

_Christopher hesitated before nodding and leaving, getting back on the carriage and riding off._

_**Hold on,**_  
><em><strong>Hold on.<strong>_

_Bonnefoy pressed her against the wall, the dagger now threatening to cut the lace that kept her dress closed in the back. _

_"You wanted to talk, leave my dress out of this." She hissed, pressing herself further against the wall to try and move away from the threatening weapon._

_A smirk crossed his face, "Z'it is not moi's fault if vous look enticing now that I am in control."_

_"Let go of me so we can talk, I do not want this and you know it." She moved her foot back slightly to lift and kit him in the knee, which caused him to take several steps backwards._

_Once he was away far enough she reached for what looked like a normal stick on the closest table, holding it towards him threateningly, "Talk now and I wont kill you."  
><em>

_"Zhat is cute, that little stick wont be able to protect vous." Bonnefoy began to get closer.  
><em>

_Lady Kirkland began to move towards the back door, keeping her wand pointed at him as the tip began to glow bright, their eyes finally meeting as light filled the room. Unfortunately she made the fatal choice of hesitating. When she did Bonnefoy took his chance as he lunged forward._

_**Say goodbye,**_  
><em><strong>As we dance with<strong>_  
><em><strong>The devil tonight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you dare look at<strong>_  
><em><strong>Him in the eye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>As we dance with<strong>_  
><em><strong>The devil tonight.<strong>_

_Her eyes went wide as the dagger sunk into her stomach, her dress starting to stain in a radiant red colour. Bonnefoy looked down at her as he pushed the dagger in deeper, turning it to make sure she wasnt going to be able to recover so easily from it. _

_"Vous have brought me to this. If you would 'ave signed over Canada back to me, vous could of avoided z'is and still pretended I loved vous." _

_She glared up at him, spitting on his face before staggering back slightly. turning heel and trying to escape into the garden she had behind her house. _Fairies... fairies or pixies can help

_Bonnefoy followed her, grabbing onto her and yanking out the blade before shoving it back in, this time going higher adn hitting her heart. _

_Her voice was caught short as her heart was stopped with the metal weapon. Her figure fell heavily against Bonnefoy's as she took her last gasps of air_

_**Hold on,**_  
><em><strong>Hold on.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>rate and review please! <strong>_

_**Note: this is a 2p Francex2pNyoEngland fanfiction **_


End file.
